dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Tier List/@comment-35724435-20180605144330/@comment-35724435-20180610183849
Agreed. Behind only STR Rosé, Omega and the LRs. - Does that makes SSj 3 Angel Goku and SSj3 Gotenks A Tier on Super as well? Last time I checked Rainbow Heroes doesn't have a dedicated defensive support on rotation and are generally more squishy than their Villains counterpart. - Never said they were the best, only that they are tanky enough to accommodate Broly and his deficiencies. -17, sure. He's super tanky and better for teams not heavily invested. No arguement if you place him above Broly, it's more preference than anything. - MZ, not so much. Third worst tank, second worst damage( excluding supports since they aren't meant to hit hard) and gets beaten once 17 gets going, the gap widens if you run supports. I'll give you his links. If LS is considered why aren't LR & PHY VB right up there behind TEQ? Misplacement? - I said MV tanks better than non tanking units, not 17 himself. - Ok, I forgot OG Rosé got replaced when I mentioned him. - Turles and 17 have different purposes, so what? There are only two AGL slots on the team, unless you're purposely running double OG Rosé or MZ. And 17 isn't even the best at what he does. Janemba hits harder( better Ki mutliplier and BBB) and tanks better( BBB and 55% vs 40% DMG reduction). Cooler, Frieza tank a bit worse but hits a lot harder. Kid Buu hits harder and heals, Omega is just straight up better. 17 being better than Turles individually or not doesn't matter, since Turles is the best at what he does for the team(offensive support) and 17(hard hitting tank) is not. -17 vs Turles I can see why you'd place 17 higher, but MV have better output than both and isn't a glass cannon of some sort( he's tankier than Rosé so there's that) and doesn't have Ki issues on this team( unless if you consider starting at less than 11 Ki as having Ki issues). - You see me as a damage praiser, I see you as a defence praiser. I do not think damage dictates all in this game, but your only arguement against me so far is 'muh, glass cannon'. I've consistently put units w/ lower damage output than Broly above him for their superior defensive capability, but your reasoning for MZ's placement only focused on his perks( good links) and disregarded all of his shortcomings: midling damage, mediocre defense. - What's the difference b/w beating events w/ full HP and beating one at 70% again? Is there a reward somewhere that I've missed? Defence only matters up until the point where you can reliably no items events. Once you hit that threshold, more is overkill. On the flip side, damage also only matters until you can one shot final phases. And guess what, no team can reliably one turn UI Goku and comparable events w/o gimmick cards, and most Category/ tankier Monos and Rainbows can no items them if invested and built properly. The more damage you can consistently do in one hit, the more likely you are to one shots phases, and the faster you clear events. Damage doesn't matter as much as clear speed does, but damage is an important factor in clear speed. Effieciency matters in grind-fests like Dokkan. - Even if they can't no items events, well items exists for a reason. You don't get anything for having 999 Senzus or Dendes. And for the record, I do have the entire S Tier except Turles, Towa, LR Broly, Bojack and Black/Zamasu, so I know how they perform compared to each other.